Love of a Sister
by MissPrincessE
Summary: SAD STORY ALERT! Rory is twelve and his older sister is 21. Rory is having some family problems and his sister, Lauren, is trying to fight for his custody. Very dramatic, you may cry. Rated T for slight language and abuse. Please read. Thanks, love y'all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I have a new story idea!

I'm only posting this one chapter as an experiment. So please read and leave a review. In a couple weeks, if the story seems really popular, I'l post and other chapter and regularly update it.

So again, please read and leave a review! Thanks y'all!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I was in the living room of my apartment, practicing guitar. No I'm not a famous musician or anything. I work at Latte Lotte and on Friday and Saturday nights, people can come in and perform their own music live for the customers. I always participate. It's the closest thing to living out my country music dream I had in high school.

"Watchin' that blonde hair swing, to every song I'd sing, you were California beautiful, I was playin' everything but-"

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I put the guitar down and pulled it out. My mom was calling me. I was hesitating. It's a long story. My mom and dad are arguing. He found out some big secret, that even I don't know about, and wants a divorce but she won't sign the papers because she thinks it's silly to be all worked up over something that happened almost twelve years ago. Anyways, she's been calling me recently to ask if my baby brother, Rory, can stay with me for the night.

"What?" I snapped when I finally answered.

"Lauren!" It was Rory. He sounded like he was scared and crying and freaking out all at the same time.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"He hit me," he whimpered. I stopped breathing. He hit him. Dad hit him.

"Rory-"

"GO AWAY!" I heard him yell. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I put my jacket on and grabbed my car keys. I needed to get him out of there.

* * *

I turned down the corner and saw two cop cars sitting outside of their house. I parked the car and ran up the front yard. People were everywhere so I knew it would be best to go through the backyard. I still had my keys, so I opened the back gate and then unlocked the back door.

"Rory!" I called when I opened the door. No one was in the kitchen so I went into the living room. No one was there.

"Rory!" I called again. I went to the back of the house and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Baby, it's me," I said, relieved he was in there. He opened the door and gave me a big hug. I held him tight and felt him shaking.

"Let me look at you," I said, inspecting his face. He had a cut underneath his eye and there was quite a bit of blood.

"Is it bad?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"No, no it's just a cut," I told him.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know, that's why I'm here. Do you have a bag?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a bag sitting on his bed. I walked in his room and swung the bag over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and we walked out the back door. I locked the gate and saw Mom sitting on a bench in the front yard, all alone.

"Rory, go wait in the car," I told him. I handed him his bag and the car keys. I watched him get in the car and then walked over to my mom.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Rory called. What the hell was going on?"

"You're father came home drunk. He started swearing and throwing his fists around-"

"It's two in the afternoon," I interrupted.

"He was out all night! Anyways-"

"When did he hit Rory?" I interrupted again. I really didn't want to hear what happened. That's what the cops were here for.

"What?"

"When did he hit Rory?" I repeated. She looked shocked and she stuttered. "When are you going to sign those divorce papers?"

"Oh honey I can't. I can't do that to you two."

"Don't worry about me! It's Rory. And to be honest, it's worse for him to be living in that house."

I turned around and went back to the car. Rory was sitting in the front seat. I climbed into the driver's side and started driving away.

* * *

"I'll put your bag in your room. Go take a shower," I told him when we walked in through the door. He ran off and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I called my lawyer.

"Susan McClath's office, how may I help you?"

"Susan, it's Lauren."

"Oh Lauren! What can I help you with today?"

"I want to move forward. I just don't think that environment is safe for a twelve year old boy."

"You got guts to take your parents to court for custody for your brother."

"I have to do it. He called me again today. My dad hit him! I can't let him go back there."

"Alright, why don't you come down to the office tomorrow and we can get started?"

"Deal," I said. I hung up and my stomach turned. I was actually doing it. I was going to take my parents to court for Rory. It was the right thing to do and I didn't want to lose.

* * *

"Time for bed Rory!" I shouted from the living room. He was in his bedroom, doing homework.

"It's not nine yet!" I heard him shout back. I smiled, grabbed my guitar and walked to his bedroom.

"Well then get ready."

He ran across the room and put his homework in his backpack. Then he jumped up and sat on his bed.

"How are you liking seventh grade?" I asked.

"You asked me that last time!" he whined. I chuckled.

"When was that, two days ago? Anything change? Make new friends?" I asked. Rory was kind of the quiet, shy kid. He only had one friend in elementary school, and he moved away the summer before sixth grade.

"No," Rory said quietly.

"Well you've only been in school for a few weeks. It's not too late. Are there any nice boys you hang out with?"

"Well there are these boys who sit next to me in math class. One's name is Benny and I can't remember what the other boy's name is."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to ask tomorrow."

"Will you play for me?" he asked. I nodded. I always play a song for him to help him go to sleep. I sat on the edge of his bed and started playing.

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. And don't you know, you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. And when you find everything you've looked for. I hope your love leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful."

When I finished, Rory was asleep and quietly snoring. I pulled the blanket up and took his glasses off and put them on his bedside table. I left his room, turning the light off and closing the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Also feel free to follow so you'll know if I decide to continue!

Songs are 19 You + Me by Dan and Shay and Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift.

© MissPrincessE


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to write another chapter, but I'm still experimenting. Please read and leave a review. Thanks y'all!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Stop touching it," I told him. I was driving him to school and he kept touching the cut under his eye.

"It itches!" he whined.

"Keep the Band-Aid on it," I said, pulling into the school parking lot. He got out of the car and put his backpack on.

"Bye Lauren."

"Hey! What did we talk about last night?"

"I know, I know. Make a friend."

"Good boy. I'll pick you up later."

He slammed the door shut and I watched him walk into school. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove downtown to my lawyer's office

* * *

"Is Susan here today?" I asked when I walked in through the door. The lady at the desk looked up from her computer. She stared at me yet she continued typing on the keyboard. It kind of creeped me out a little bit.

"I'm sorry but she's away on a family emergency."

"Damn I had an important meeting with her," I said inside my head.

"Name please," the lady asked, sounding annoyed. I guess I didn't say that inside my head.

"Lauren Keaner."

She looked away from my and continued typing on the keyboard. She clicked on something and looked relieved.

"She assigned your case to Cameron Michelle. Just go in through there," she said, pointing to a hallway.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. She nodded her head and turned back to her computer. She never stopped typing. I shuddered and walked down the hallway. I walked until I reached a door that had a name tag on it that read Cameron Michelle on it. I knocked on it and waited. A young man opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Lauren Keaner. Susan assigned my case to you."

"Ah yes, she prepped me on your situation. Come on in."

He opened the door wide enough to let me in. I sat down in one of his chairs sitting in front of his desk. He had pictures of what looked like happy families hanging on the walls.

"You're the one that wants custody of her younger brother, correct?" he asked. It scared me a little bit because I zoned out looking at all the pictures.

"Y-yes sure," I responded, snapping out of it. "My parents are fighting; my mother refuses to sign the divorce papers. It's too dangerous in that house."

"How old is your brother?" he asked.

"Twelve."

He typed on his computer for a few minutes and I looked at the wall of pictures. Some of them looked familiar.

"Don't worry, custody battles are kind of my thing," he said, breaking my trance again. He was looking right at me. I blinked a couple times and turned away so I wouldn't be tempted to look at the wall again.

"Are these all clients of yours?" I asked. He nodded.

"Some of my biggest cases have been in the newspapers," he told me as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the wall. "I helped Mr. Kingsley get full custody of his niece from his brother, who was a full on alcoholic. I helped a father get custody of his two sons from his ex-wife. And I'm determined to help you get custody of your brother from your parents."

"I trust you."

* * *

I was home working on my guitar again. Playing helps me focus and calm down. Cameron gave me a bunch of paperwork to fill out. He really is good. First meeting and he already has a court date. The first day is two weeks from now.

I heard Rory running up the stairs outside. I put the guitar down and walked over to the door to greet him. I unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Lauren guess what? I got invited to a birthday party!" he said, running in through the front door. He threw his backpack on the couch.

"That's great!" I said. I felt good inside knowing this must mean he might have a friend now.

"His name's Ethan. He's one of the boys I told you about last night."

"That's great," I repeated. "I hate to change the subject but baby I need to talk to you about something."

"Did I do something?"

"No! No, it's not you. It's about you," I walked over to the couch and gestured for him to sit next to me. He slowly walked over and sat down. I grabbed his hands.

"I want to take Mom and Dad to court for your custody," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think that environment is safe for you to grow up in."

"Will I still get to see them?"

"Maybe. I don't know baby," I told him. He let go and looked down. I could sense that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I've already begun talking to a lawyer and we have a court date," I continued.

"I know this is the right thing to do," he said. "I hate it there."

"That's why I'm doing this," I said. "Now go call your friend and tell him you're going to his party."

Rory's face lit up when I said that. He jumped up, grabbed his backpack and ran to his room. I sighed and laid down. It was official, no going back. I was praying inside my head to please let Cameron help us win this.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. I was talking on the phone with Cameron for the past three days working. I fell asleep from filling out all the paperwork. I promised Rory I'd pick him up from school to go get a present for his friend. He gets out in half an hour and here I was, asleep at home. I brushed my hair and touched up my makeup. On the way over to his school, I stopped for coffee to wake me up and keep me awake.

I pulled into the parking lot at Rory's school and saw my mom standing there talking to him. I turned the engine off and ran up to them.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm being a responsible parent by picking my child up from school."

"Oh now you're a responsible parent?"

She glared at me. Rory slowly backed away and hid behind me.

"The office called me and told me that my son was still at school without a reason."

That's what I hated about Rory's school. You must pick your kid up the second the bell rings. If you're five minutes late, they call you because your kid doesn't have a reason, like detention or a club.

"She's not that late!" Rory said.

"Baby, go wait in the car," I said, handing him the keys to the truck.

"Oh no," my mom said. "It may be Hell in my house, but he is my child and he legally has to live with me!"

"Not for long!" I shouted as I walked back to the truck. "Expect a court date in the mail anytime soon."

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	3. Chapter 3

I always message back to those who leave a review, but sometimes I get a guest review. So I'm deciding to respond to them before my next chapter.

MBAV fan said "I'd say let Rory decided who to go home with, which would probably his sister. That school sounds really strict. Not everybody can always show up exactly on time. Poor sweet innocent little Rory. Maybe that's why he always acts so happy and energetic when he got to high school. Please continue."

I agree, Rory should have a say in whom he goes home with. Will he snap and say Lauren's too controlling? And the school sounds strict because I needed a reason for the mom to show up, so that's why the school seems strict. And I actually cry while writing because Rory is so sweet and innocent. Maybe we'll find out if living with Lauren has made him so happy and energetic… And since I wrote a third chapter, I will grant your wish for continuance!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Are you sure we're ready for this trial?" I asked Cameron. He came over to finalize some things. The trial was in ten days and I wanted to make sure we had a strong chance of winning.

"Absolutely! You have your list of reasons; all I have to do is go up there and sell them to the judge and the jury."

"Will this be a closed case?" I asked. He looked confused. "I mean, will it be accessed to the public?"

"Not if you wish. We can have it so it's just us and your parents with a judge."

"Leave it open to the public. I'd like my aunt to be there. She's been supporting me when my parents haven't."

"Aright then. Now we just need to-"

"I'm ready to go!" Rory said when he walked into the living room, interrupting Cameron.

"Birthday party," I mumbled, reminding myself. I totally forgot about it. "Cameron, I am so sorry-"

"Don't worry. Take the little man to the party, I'll just wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be back," I said, grabbing my bag from the coffee table. Rory was already outside in the truck. I walked out, got in the car and drove away.

I drove down the street on the invitation and parked the car in front of the house. Rory grabbed Ethan's present and jumped out of the car and ran up the front stairs. I turned the engine off and got out of the car and followed him. He rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door.

"You must be Rory," she said. "Come in, the boys have been waiting."

Rory ran inside and the woman stepped out on the porch.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Morgan, Ethan's mother," she said.

"I'm Lauren, I'm Rory's older sister."

"Are you staying for the party?"

"No, I have some things to do at home."

"Alright, well the party's over at four. We'll see you then."

She went back inside and I drove back home.

* * *

"I am so sorry I'm late!" I said when I walked in through the door. I remembered Cameron was waiting there to finish. I didn't hear a response so I assumed he was in the bathroom. I went into the living room and saw none of his stuff there. All I saw was a note on the coffee table.

_Lauren, something came up. I had to leave. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Cameron._

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I was washing an apple when the phone rang.

"LAUREN! It's your mother. Pick up. I know you're there and you're avoiding me. PICK UP!"

I just stood there in silence listening and waiting for her to say some more.

"I got a letter in the mail today," she continued. Her voice was breaking. "I will NOT let you take me to court for custody of my son."

The line went silent and I heard her hung up. I felt bad. Was I doing the right thing?

I couldn't wait until the morning. I called Cameron's cell phone.

"Cameron Michelle."

"Is guilt something you get a lot?"

"Lauren?" he asked. I started crying.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"You have to think of what's best for Rory. I know it can be very difficult, but just keep thinking of him."

"Can you make time go by faster? Every day that passes makes me sicker to my stomach."

"Don't worry the trial will be here before you know it."

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a suit?" Rory asked. We were at the mall buying him some new clothing for the trial.

"You don't need a suit. Just some dress pants."

He was in the dressing room trying on the pants and I was standing outside, texting Cameron. I heard the door open and Rory shuffled out and stood in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Are they comfortable?"

"To be honest, this is awkward."

"Are they too tight?" I asked, lightly laughing at what he said.

"This is why this is awkward."

"Well we really need to get past the awkwardness. This is your first pair. Are they too tight?"

"Yeah a little bit," he said. His face was turning red.

"I'll go find a bigger pair."

He ran inside the dressing room and I went to go get him some more pants. As I was going through the rack, a man walked up to me. It was our dad.

"Lauren. What are you doing shopping in the men's section? Unless Rory is with you."

"Rory is at home," I lied. I couldn't let him know he was here. "I'm just buying him some new dress pants."

"We got the letter in the mail."

"I got Mom's call. Do you two know why I am doing this?"

"Because it's Hell in that house. All I need is your mother to sign the divorce papers and then I'm out. I keep coming back to remind her. She says she will but each time she doesn't she had a new excuse and I'm getting sick of it!"

"That's why you two are fighting? That's why you hit Rory?" I asked. He looked confused. "By the way I saw the cut."

"What cut?"

"The cut under his eye."

"Lauren, I slapped the boy once. I didn't leave a cut."

"I better go. I need to pick up Rory at a friend's house."

"Thought you said he was at home?" he asked. I ignored him and walked off. I went around the mall and came back to the boy's dressing room.

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I drove down Rory's friend's house. Rory was going over there for the day while I was going to Cameron's office for more planning. We had a week left and things were getting even more frustrating.

I parked the truck in front of his friend's house.

"Hey guys!" Rory said, slamming the door shut. Two boys were sitting in the front yard. They waved when they saw him. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway. The three boys ran inside and Ethan's mom came to the door.

"Sam, thank you so much for watching Rory."

"Oh it's no problem. Jane has a doctor's appointment so the boys will be watched by Benny's grandma for about an hour. Is that okay?"

"That's totally okay."

"I left my backpack in your car," Rory said, running back out. I handed him the keys and he ran down to the truck. One minute later, he handed the keys back.

"See you later baby. Love you."

"Love you," he said, going back inside the house and closing the door.

"Rory's a nice kid," Mrs. Morgan told me.

"He won't be if he continues living in that house," I said.

"I've never met someone so determined to protect someone they loved. Not even Evelyn Weir."

"Benny's grandma fought for custody?" I asked. I never knew that.

"His mom has some problems. She gave birth to him and disappeared. His dad fought depression for years and she fought for Benny's custody to protect him. Sure it was hard for everyone, but time passed and his dad realized it was the best thing."

"My lawyer says that I need to keep thinking only about Rory."

"He's right."

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of Cameron's office. I pulled into a parking to see him walking out the building towards his car.

"Cameron?" I asked, rolling down the window.

"Lauren, you're early. I was just about to go get coffee. Want to join?"

"Coffee?" I repeated. What would this look like? A lawyer and his client having coffee together. Did he just ask me on a date? Not that I wanted him to ask me on a date.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "It'll be strictly business."

I thought about it for a second and nodded. I grabbed my bag and got in the passenger seat of his car. He started the engine and we drove to a Lotte Latte.

"So have your parents tried to contact you recently?" he asked. We were sitting at a table inside Lotte Latte.

"Nope. I haven't seen or heard them."

"You're doing much better. I remember about a week ago you called me crying," he said. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was a wakeup call for me. But I did what you told me. All I do is remind myself that I'm doing this for Rory."

"So for the trial, dress nicely. Not necessarily a skirt and heels, but look nice. And for Rory, dress pants and a-"

"I already bought us new clothes," I said, interrupting him. "They're washed and ready for this trial."

"I like your shirt," he said. I looked down to remember what shirt I was wearing.

"Um, th-thank you," I said. "I like yours too."

"Thanks," he said, smiling. I was just saying that to be polite. I don't know why he just said that. Or why he was blushing. I ignored it and changed the subject. After ten minutes, we gathered our things and drove back to the office. I got out of the car and he walked me to my truck.

"So do we need to meet again before the trial?" I asked.

"We don't need to but I'd like to. Just to see and hear how you and Rory are doing."

"It's only a week, I'm sure-"

He interrupted me but kissing. He just jumped on me and started kissing me. I didn't kiss back. I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself-"

"Do you do this with all your clients? Take them out for coffee, flirt with them and then kiss them?"

"Lauren, I promise you, I've never done this before."

"And a week before the trial?" I continued, ignoring him. "Just when your client is stressed enough, you go and add a kiss on top of it!"

"Lauren, I'm truly sorry."

"And how can you stay so calm? This could put your job on the line if someone saw us."

"But no one did!"

"I have to go," I said, unlocking my truck door. I started the engine and drove off. I picked up Rory from Ethan's and we went home.

* * *

Skip ahead two weeks and it's the night before the trial. I was in my room laying out my outfit for tomorrow. Rory was in his room doing homework. I was so stressed out. What if the judge didn't believe my story? What if my parents, mostly my mother, try to trick the judge? I had faith in Cameron because I knew exactly what he had planned. But now I wasn't so sure. I haven't talked to him since the kiss. He's called, but I never checked my voicemails.

"Lauren?" I heard Rory call from the doorway, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah baby?"

"Tomorrow's the trial right?"

"Yeah. Came up fast, huh?"

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, Cameron is going to try to convince the judge why you should live with me and Mom's lawyer is going to try to convince the judge why you should live with her."

"And what do I do?"

"You sit in the audience with your friends and their families and watch."

He looked down at the floor and played with his feet.

"Are you scared?" I asked. He nodded. I walked over to him, kneeled, and out my hands on his shoulders. "Don't be. It'll all be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow."

He turned around and walked down the hallway. I heard his door close and grabbed my guitar. It was time to sing him to sleep.

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

My alarm clock went off at six in the morning. I turned it off and slowly walked down the hallway to Rory's room. I knocked on his closed door. He didn't answer so I cracked it open. He was still asleep so I shook him.

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's time to wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.

"It's six a.m.!" he whined.

"And we have to be at the courthouse at eight! Now hurry up and get in the shower."

He sat up and put his glasses on. I left his room and went back to my room. I put my outfit together and checked my phone. I heard Rory close the bathroom door and turn the shower on. Cameron called me and left a voicemail.

"Hey it's me. I'm just calling to remind you to be at the courthouse by eight-thirty. It's alright if Rory's friends come but they have to keep quiet and behave. So I'll see you there. Bye."

I replayed the voicemail over and over. His voice sounded professional and serious. Like what happened between us never happened. Strictly professional. I promised myself I wouldn't bring it up and if he tried to, I would quickly change the subject.

Ten minutes later, I heard Rory run down the hallway and slam his bedroom door shut.

* * *

I parked the car outside the courthouse. Waiting on the steps were the Morgans and the Weirs.

"Alright Rory, remember what we talked about this morning?" I asked.

"Behave and be quiet during the trial, yeah, yeah, yeah," he answered.

"Shall we go?" I asked. He nodded and climbed out of the car. I turned off the engine and followed him to the group.

"Thank you for the support," I said to Ethan's parents and Benny's grandma.

"Oh don't mention it!" Evelyn said. "Rory is a lovely child."

"He gives us updates when he comes over," Mr. Morgan said. "I hope it all goes well."

We all went inside and found our seats in the courtroom. Cameron was sitting at one of the tables, reviewing all of our folders and notes. He saw me and motioned for me to come over.

"Are your parents here yet? We're about to get started."

"I don't know. I didn't see their car."

As soon as I said that, the doors flew open. I turned around and saw my mom walk in.

"Can we get this trial over with?" she asked. She slurred her words and I swear she was either drunk or hung-over.

* * *

We were halfway through the trial. Cameron was questioning my mom at the stand. I turned around and saw Rory sitting with his friends. Benny whispered something in Rory's ear and they both quietly laughed. I smiled and turned back around.

"Now Mrs. Keaner-" Cameron started.

"It's Miss George now," my mom said, interrupting him.

"Why the name change?" Cameron asked.

"I finally divorced my husband. I finally signed the papers. I'm going back to my maiden name. Something wrong with that?"

"No. I apologize. Your Honor, I'd like a moment to speak to me client."

The judge agreed and Cameron marched over to the table.

"Divorce?" he asked me.

"I can't believe she freaking signed those papers! Why now?"

"Because your father made that environment unhealthy. Because you are taking her to court for custody of her son because of his actions," he pointed out. I sighed and he returned back to the stand and continued questioning her.

* * *

Before I knew it, the day was over. I felt so much better. I'm pretty sure we had a good chance of winning.

I walked into Rory's room to hang his suit in his closet. The light in his room was off. It was only eight o clock at night. I turned the light back on and saw him lying on his bed.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just tired," he mumbled.

"I know. It's been a long day. And we get to do it again tomorrow."

"Do you think we'll win?" he asked.

"I have a very good feeling."

"But what if Mom surprises us again? Like when she said she divorced Dad?"

"That was a shocker. But I doubt she has anymore tricks up her sleeve."

I kissed his forehead and left his room, turning the light off. Tomorrow is another day, hopefully the last day.

* * *

"So Ms. George, yesterday you told us you divorced your husband. Any reason why you divorced him?"

"Isn't that a personal question? People get divorced every day for different reasons."

"I happen to know that your family has a secret. Could that be the reason?"

"They call it a secret for a reason."

"Mr. Michelle, you're treading on thin ice," the judge said.

"Thank you Ms. George. I'd like to call to the stand Mr. Keaner, the father."

My dad stood up and walked to the stand. He took the oath and Cameron asked him questions.

"Mr. Keaner, how long have you waited for your wife, or ex-wife, to sign the divorce papers?"

"Almost nine months."

"Did she say why she waited so long?"

"She wanted to try to fix things. But that was never going to happen. She lied to me for thirteen years over something huge. And when I found out, I couldn't do it anymore. The only reason I kept coming back was to make sure she'd sign those papers. And when things got heated up, I'd leave."

"So the divorce is because of this quote-unquote secret?"

"Yes."

"Mind if you tell us what this secret is?"

My dad got really quiet and he looked around the room. I turned around and saw he was looking right at Rory. I think they even made eye contact.

"He's not my son," my dad said, his voice breaking. "She lied to me for thirteen years, saying she was pregnant with my child and gave birth to him. But as I watched him grow up, I knew something was wrong. So I secretly tested him and found out he wasn't my son. If she had come clean about the affair, I wouldn't have minded it because it happened so long ago. But because I found out that way… that's why I got a lawyer and mailed her divorce papers."

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The judge called for an hour long lunch break. Everyone went to McDonald's across the street and I stayed at the courthouse with Cameron to talk.

"Did you know?" he asked me.

"I had no idea about the affair. I was eight when Rory was born."

"So no one knew?"

"Knowing my mother, I wouldn't be surprised."

Cameron walked back inside the courtroom. I sighed and saw Benny and Ethan walking down the hallway. They were talking and laughing about something.

"Hey guys. Where's Rory?" I asked.

"He's in the bathroom," Ethan answered.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you boys for coming today. Really means a lot to Rory and me."

"No problem," Ethan said.

"I actually didn't have a choice," Benny mumbled. Ethan punched him in the arm.

"It's alright. Rory didn't have a choice either."

Everyone showed up and the judge called the end of the lunch break. Cameron invited Rory back onto the stand for questioning.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the police officer asked.

"Yes sir."

"Say 'I do'," the officer corrected.

"I do."

"Please be seated."

Rory sat down at the stand and Cameron walked up to question him.

"How you doing Rory?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine," he answered. I could tell he was a little bit nervous. I couldn't blame him. I'd be terrified getting up there.

"What's it like at your sister's?"

"It's fun. I get to play video games and watch my movies. She plays guitar all day."

"Is that what you did before you moved in?"

"I used to. Before Mom and Dad started fighting," Rory said. I looked over and saw Mom turn around and shoot Dad a look. He didn't even acknowledge her. He just kept looking at Rory.

"What was it like when they fought?"

"Loud. Sometimes they'd swear at each other."

"What would you do when they'd fight?" Cameron asked. Rory stayed quiet for a while.

"Hide in my room. Sometimes I would call Lauren."

"And what would Lauren do?"

"She would come over and pick me up and take me to her apartment."

"Where you ever involved physically in the fights?"

"I got hit once," Rory said quietly.

"That's an awesome scar under your eye. Where did you get it from?"

"That's where I got hit."

"What happened?"

"Dad came over and got in a fight with Mom over papers. He left and she started yelling at me and-"

He stopped. He looked like he was about to start crying. I stopped breathing. I hoped he wasn't going to say what I was thinking.

"And?" Cameron asked, gesturing for him to finish.

"She slapped me," Rory continued, "and her nails cut my eye."

That did it for me. I slapped my hands over my mouth and started crying. I looked over and Mom and she looked shocked.

"Where were you?"

"At home."

"I mean where at home? In your room?"

"Objection!" her lawyer said.

"Overruled," the judge answered.

"No I was in the backyard. She came out and yelled at me and hit me."

"How did you know what they were fighting over?"

"All they did was fight over papers."

"And then what happened?"

"She threatened me not to tell. And I ran in my room and called Lauren."

"Can I call a recess?" I asked. The judge granted and I ran up to the stand. Everyone left the room and Rory jumped down.

"I thought you said Dad hit you!"

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, sobbing.

I hugged him so hard my arms hurt.

"No baby you did the right thing. I am so sorry. But I'm very proud of you."

We hugged for what felt like hours. Then Cameron came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," I said, releasing Rory.

"Recess is over."

I looked up and saw people starting to return. I cleaned up Rory's face with my sleeve and returned to the table.

"Court is back in session. Mr. Michelle, would you please continue?" the judge said.

"No further questions Your Honor."

* * *

We walked back into the courtroom. The judge had come to a decision. My heart was pounding and I found myself taking deep breaths.

"I have made up my mind," the judge started. "We have heard from both sides and we have heard some surprising things. My decision is what's best for the child and it's my final decision. I am granting full custody…"

* * *

I drove home alone after the trial. Rory left with Ethan and Benny for a celebratory sleepover. We won! I had custody! I don't know how he did it, but Cameron was amazing.

I was at home playing every song I knew. I was having my own concert. I played for three hours and realized it was eight at night. I took a break and made myself a late dinner. Around eight-thirty, the doorbell rang. I walked over and answered the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. It was Cameron.

"Hey," he said.

"We did it," I said, still breathless and surprised.

"You're welcome."

I bit my lip and jumped up and kissed him. I didn't pull away and neither did he. We made out for five minutes before my brain could react.

"Why are you here?" I asked, pulling away and catching my breath.

"You left your jacket at the courthouse."

"You came all the way over here at eight-thirty to return a jacket?"

"It's a nice jacket!" he argued. "Goodnight Lauren."

"Wait, don't you want to come in for a little bit?"

He smiled and accepted my offer. We went inside and sat down on my couch.

"Now where were we?" he asked. I smiled and he leaned over and started kissing me again. I laid down and the rest of the night is a blur.

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	7. Chapter 7

I meant to post this before I went to camp this weekend but I couldn't…. So I'm posting this now. Hopefully, this answers your questions…

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up on my couch the next morning wearing Cameron's undershirt. Just his undershirt. I smelled pancakes and slowly walked into the kitchen. Cameron was fully dressed and making breakfast.

"Um did we do what I think we did?" I asked.

"What do you think we did?" he teased.

"It."

"Yes we did," he said, walking over and kissing the top of my head. He placed a plate of pancakes on the table, which was set with plates, napkins and silverware.

"Whoa," was all I could say. "This wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to. What time does Rory come home?"

RORY!

"Um, in about half an hour."

"Eat and I'll clean up while you get dressed."

We sat down at the table and ate. I went to go take a shower and when I came out, Cameron had completely cleaned up and left.

The doorbell rang. I answered and Rory walked inside. I waved to Ethan's mom and closed the door.

"Hey how was last night?" I asked.

"So much fun! We played video games and ate junk food all night. What did you do?"

"Played guitar and then passed out at eight," I lied.

"Eight? Loser."

I laughed and the doorbell rang again. I answered it and saw our dad, well my dad, standing at our doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I'd like to explain a few things."

* * *

"I came to talk about my big confession in court yesterday," Dad told us. We were sitting in the living room. Rory and I were sitting on the couch and Dad was sitting on a stool.

"Your confession about how you're not my dad?" Rory asked.

"I didn't know," Dad started. "When Lauren was eight, she got a really bad flu and had to go to the hospital. Your mom and I were both so tired. We got in a fight and I lived with a friend for a while. We made two weeks later and about a month after that, she told me she was pregnant. She convinced me for thirteen years that you were mine. But as you grew up, you didn't look like me and you didn't look like your mom. So I secretly did some DNA tests and found out you weren't mine."

"Whoa," was all I could say. I grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it tight. He just kept looking at Dad, waiting for more.

"I confronted her about it," he continued, "and she told me that during our brief separation, she met up with some friends. There was some drinking and she met someone. She doesn't remember what happened. But before we made up, she found out she was pregnant. Then we made up and she convinced herself and me so well, she decided to go along with it."

I looked over at Rory. He just stayed quiet and looked down at the ground.

"Rory?" I asked. He stood up and ran off. I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Lauren, you know I love him. I'm only divorcing your mom because she didn't tell me. If she did, I would have been perfectly fine with it."

"I know."

"Can you make sure he knows? I want to be a part of his life."

"I'll tell him."

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked.

"Rory? Rory it'll all be okay. I promise!"

I heard the toilet flush and choked back tears. When Rory was little and had his tantrums, he would lock himself in the bathroom and would flush the toilet whenever Mom or Dad talked to him. That way his way of telling us to leave him alone.

I heard the front door close and a car drive off. Dad had helped himself out. I went to my room, crawled under the blankets and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and found Rory on the couch watching one of his movies. I sat down next to him. He turned off the tv but didn't look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Is it my fault? Am I the reason for the divorce?" he asked.

"No! It's not your fault. It's nowhere near your fault!"

"But if I wasn't born then-"

"Stop right there! Rory, even though you're not genetically his son, he raised you and he loves you."

His lip started trembling and he sniffled. I hugged him and he started crying.

"Why does all this bad stuff keep happening to me?"

"I promise I won't let anymore bad things happen to you. Okay?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth.

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided that this story will take place in present day. I don't remember what life was like about four years ago… So the boys are twelve in the year 2014. Got it?

Chapter 8

* * *

It was a week later and we were officially moving! Well, moving Rory in with me.

"When is Dad going to get here?" Rory asked, whining.

"He'll get here when he gets here. Should be any minute now," I said. Rory groaned and left the living room to go to his room. I rolled my eyes and heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Cameron standing outside my door.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, walking through the door. I smiled and we briefly kissed.

"Rory!" I called. Rory came out of his room.

"Hey little man," Cameron said.

"Hey Cameron."

Yes he knows we're dating. And he loves Cameron.

A few minutes later, Dad showed up and drove the moving van to Mom's. Rory went with him and Cameron and I drove in my truck. We showed up to be greeted by my mother. There was a police officer there to keep things under control. The judge ordered it to keep today less stressful then it already was.

Cameron and Dad went into Rory's room and carried out the furniture and put it in the moving van. Mom sat on the bench in the front yard and watched. Rory and I packed the rest of his clothes and bathroom necessities in more boxes and loaded them in the back of my truck.

"Is that everything?" I asked when Rory closed the door to the bed of the truck.

"That's everything," Rory confirmed.

"Go say goodbye to Mom."

He ran up the front yard and sat down next to Mom. They hugged and talked for a while. Cameron and Dad left in the moving van a long time ago. I leaned against my truck and watched Mom and Rory.

She looked like she was getting emotional. Rory just looked at her. They hugged one more time and Mom went inside the house. Rory slowly walked back down the front yard. I wished I knew what they talked about.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess," he said with a shaky voice. He opened the passenger door and climbed inside. I got in the driver's side and drove off.

When we got back to the apartment, Dad and Cameron had already unloaded the moving van. They helped us unload the boxes from the truck. They carried them into the house and Rory and I started unpacking. It was dinnertime when we finished. Dad ordered a pizza and we sat down on the floor of the living room. We were telling jokes and funny stories. Rory laughed so hard, soda came out of his nose. Dad approved of Cameron.

* * *

"Your dad's pretty cool," Cameron said. We were standing in the parking lot, leaning against his car. We were watching Rory and Dad play fight in the middle of the parking lot.

"My dad was always a good man."

"It's really great that he's still a part of Rory's life."

"Yeah," I said. "Hey! Watch out for cars!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dad shouted back. They continued fighting and then Dad called it off. They hugged and Dad kissed the top of Rory's head. Dad got in his car and Rory waved goodbye.

"I better go too," Cameron said.

"Aww you can't stay?" I asked, whining.

"I want to. But my roommate is expecting me."

"Roommate?" I asked. He never mentioned a roommate.

"Just a friend who's staying for a couple of days."

He kissed me goodbye and drove off. Rory ran over to me and we walked back to the apartment.

* * *

"Time for bed Rorster," I announced, walking into his room. He ran over to his dresser and changed out of his jeans into pajama pants. I sat on his bed and pulled my guitar out of its case as he crawled under the covers.

"Are you completely moved in?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I felt bad when I saw Mom cry."

"What did she say to you?"

"She wants to be in my life. She wants to come to my graduations and my birthday parties and my wedding."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I think I want her to be there for those things."

"Well it's all up to you. Close your eyes."

Rory took off his glasses and rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes and I started playing.

"Rory's eyes are like a jungle, he smiles and it's the radio. He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows. There's pretty girls on every corner, they watch him as he's walking home saying 'Does he know?' Will you ever know?"

* * *

Song is Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift

© MIssPrincessE


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Two weeks later, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over and sent the caller to voicemail. Five minutes passed and I checked my voicemail. It was Cameron.

"Good morning beautiful. I'm off work early today and I was wondering if you would like to go on our first official date. Maybe lunch and a late afternoon movie? Call me back later. Bye."

I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. I giggled and screamed into my pillow. God, I was acting like such a sixteen year old girl.

I felt butterflies. I'd never been on a date before. I wasn't popular with boys in high school. All I knew was guitar and of course all of the male guitarists were taken.

"Lauren!" Rory shouted, throwing open my bedroom door.

"Rory, no random barging into my room."

"You barge in my room all the time!"

"To wake you up for school."

"What about at night?"

"To tell you to go to bed."

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Can a friend come over this morning to work a school project?"

"Sure. Who?"

"Alex."

"Yeah call your friend. He can come over until one. I have a date with Cameron."

"Eww love."

He left my room and closed the door. I dialed Cameron's number.

* * *

An hour later, Rory's friend showed up. I was in my room figuring out what to wear when they came in.

"Lauren? This is my friend Alex," I heard Rory say. I turned around and saw a girl standing next to him. Like, a really pretty girl.

"Hi Alex, I'm Lauren," I said introducing myself. I tried to sound cool but a thousand questions were going through my mind.

"Hi," she said back.

"Alright, well you can work in the living room or at the table. But if you're going to make a mess, use the patio outside."

"Got it Lauren," Rory said. They left my room and I watched them walk away. Rory called this girl a friend. And she was really pretty. Is it wrong for me to be judging Rory? Does that make me a bad sister?

Anyways, I snapped myself out of it and continued finding an outfit.

* * *

Alex went home and I was in my room, finalizing for my date.

"So when is he picking you up?" Rory sang. He ran in my room and jumped on my bed.

"Should be here any minute."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"I know you never had a boyfriend before," Rory said.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I put on a layer of lip gloss and the doorbell rang. I was so nervous and excited I felt nauseous. Rory ran out of the room to answer the door and I put on my shoes.

I walked down the hallway and saw Rory questioning Cameron in the living room.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"An Italian restaurant and a movie."

"And what will you do at this restaurant and movie?"

"Eat lunch and watch a movie," Cameron answered, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked with a serious tone.

"Okay baby, that's enough," I said. I walked over to hug him goodbye. "Dad will be here any minute. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yeah I'll be okay."

I kissed his cheek and left with Cameron. I sensed Rory watching us walk down the walkway of the apartments. Cameron sensed it too. Before we got to the parking lot, he stopped me and kissed me.

"Hey that's my sister!" Rory called. He closed the door and Cameron pulled away. We both started laughing.

"Does he still think girls have cooties?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know," I answered and began to tell him about Alex.

* * *

"How's your spaghetti?" Cameron asked. We were at an Italian restaurant, sitting in awkward silence. I'm glad one of us decided to break it.

"Good. How's your ravioli?"

"Good."

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"How can we talk so much but when we go out somewhere we have nothing to talk about?" I asked, still laughing.

"I love your smile. It's beautiful," Cameron said quietly.

"Thank you," I said. I could feel myself blush.

"I've never seen that smile. I've only seen you scared. Nervous. Upset. I've never seen you…"

"Happy?" I finished for him when he trailed off.

"Yeah. Happy."

I blushed again and heard my phone go off. I checked the caller id. It was the home phone.

"I need to answer this. It's either Rory or my father."

"Of course. I'll give you some privacy," Cameron said, standing up. He walked off to the bathrooms as I answered the phone.

"What's up baby?"

"Dad isn't here yet."

"Not yet? It's been an hour!"

"And he's not here."

"Did you try calling him?"

"I don't know his number."

"Fine I'll call. In the meantime, lock up everything and turn the alarm on. Don't answer the door and let the answering machine take the calls. Only pick up when it's me or Dad. Okay?"

"Got it."

I hung up on him and dialed Dad's number.

"Hello?" Dad said when he answered.

"Why aren't you over there?"

"Oh! Damn! Today was your date?"

"I called you this morning to see if you could come over later."

"I thought it was tomorrow."

"Nope today. And right now Rory is home alone."

"Alright I'll get ready and go over there as soon as possible."

I hung up on him and Cameron returned from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad forgot to go over and watch Rory so he's home alone."

"Alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, um, I'm just going to go to the girl's room."

I left while Cameron took care of the check. I opened the door, ran in the first stall, and threw up.

* * *

Cameron took me home because I wasn't feeling well. I don't know what happened. Maybe food poisoning or something. Cameron said he felt fine.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked. I was lying on the couch in the living room and he walked in.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened."

We heard a knock on the door. I groaned and sat up to answer.

"I got it," Rory said. I laid back down. "It's Aunt Lucy."

"Rory! Where's your sister?" she asked.

"In here," I mumbled. She walked over to the couch and handed me a plastic bag from a drug store.

"Here you go dear. Ginger ale, saltine crackers and some medicine."

"Thank you," I said.

"Call me later and tell me how you're feeling."

She left the apartment and I went off to the bathroom. I went through the plastic bag and found the pregnancy test she bought me. I texted her and asked her to get it for me. I had a slight feeling.

I took the test and waited for the results. An hour later I got them. And they weren't the ones I hoped.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my aunt.

"Aunt Lucy… I'm pregnant."

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"I'm pregnant Aunt Lucy! Pregnant!" I cried. We were sitting in my living room, home alone.

"Can you say it a little louder? I don't think your neighbor heard you," Aunt Lucy sassed. That's my aunt! She can't say one thing without being sassy.

"How can this happen?"

"Did you two ever lie down in the same bed?"

"I know HOW it happens but I don't know why this had to happen."

"Lauren I'm home!" Rory shouted, running through the front door into his room. Why must he come home from school at a time like this?

"Does he know?" Aunt Lucy asked.

"Rory? No."

"Not Rory! I know he doesn't know. Does the father know?"

"No."

"He should be the first to know."

"When should I tell him?"

"Uh… soon!"

"Okay, okay."

"Just don't do it in public. You don't know how he could take it and you don't want to make fools of yourselves!"

"So I'll invite him over for dinner and tell him?"

"Kill two birds with one stone and tell them both."

"Cameron and Rory?"

"Unless you have another man in your life!"

"My dad," I thought out loud.

"Maybe wait a little bit to tell your parents. Telling them all at one time could be Hell."

* * *

Aunt Lucy left and I paced back and forth in my room, trying to bring myself to call Cameron. After about an hour of thinking and crying, I finally called him.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the line. I checked the number I dialed. Yep it was Cameron…

"Hello. Is Cameron there?"

"No he's out buying a new suit. Won't be back for a couple of hours and when he does come back we're running away to get married."

"Married?" I choked out. I swear I stopped living. No pulse, no breathing.

"Who is this?" she snapped, sounding irritated.

"Just a client," I said, fighting back tears. "Nothing but a client who no longer needs his services."

I hung up and threw the phone across the room. I started crying and I froze, not knowing what to do. A few minutes later, Rory was knocking on my bedroom door.

"Can Alex come back over?"

"Rory, not now," I said, my voice shaking. Rory opened my bedroom door and entered. I quickly ran my hand over my cheeks.

"But the project is due Friday and we really want to get it done."

"Not tonight Rory."

"But-"

"RORY! Not tonight!" I snapped.

"Fine!" he snapped back and left my room, slamming my door.

I felt bad for snapping at Rory like that. I've never yelled at him like that before. We've never really fought before.

* * *

I waited about an hour before I talked to him, just to give us time to cool down.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" I asked, opening his door.

"I don't know. Are you going to yell at me again?" he snapped. He was sitting on his bed playing on his Gameboy.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just upset."

"You've never yelled at me before," he pointed out.

"And I'm really sorry. But just because I've never yelled at you before doesn't mean I'll never yell at you ever. Sometimes I have my bad days."

"Was it something I did?" he asked. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Rory you need to stop thinking that things are your fault. I just found out some bad news. That's all."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…um…do you know what it means to be pregnant?"

"Duh. I'm in seventh grade. It means you're gonna have a baby," he explained. I tried to tell him but I just couldn't do it. I looked down at the floor and stuttered.

"Wait… are you?" Rory asked.

"I am," I admitted.

"WHAT? HOW?" he shouted, jumping off of his bed.

"I'll have Dad talk to you about that," I said, mentally making a note of it.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked, sounding scared. He started walking around his room in circles.

"Rory, it's nothing to be scared about," I said, running over to him. I hugged him and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"But what's going to happen?"

"I'm going to have this baby. And I'm going to raise this baby."

* * *

It was two in the morning. I woke up sitting on the couch with a passed out Rory next to me with his head in my lap. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. We fell asleep watching a movie together.

I slid out and slowly set down Rory's head. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. There was a package of cookies on the counter and I helped myself to one. Before I knew it, I had eaten six.

Five minutes passed and I felt sick. I slammed down the glass of water and ran to the hallway bathroom. I got there just in time to throw up all the cookies. I turned around and saw a half asleep Rory standing in the doorway.

"Ugh baby you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I felt you leave and then I heard you run down the hallway. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Just morning sickness. It happens during pregnancy."

"Morning sickness? It's the middle of the night!"

"I know. Some liar came up with that term."

"How long does it last?"

"Depends. Could be a couple weeks, could be the whole nine months."

"Why nine months?" he asked, sounding confused. As soon as I tell Dad, I'm going to have Dad have a little conversation with Rory.

"It takes nine months to have a baby."

"IT TAKES NINE MONTHS TO HAVE A BABY!?" Rory shouted, sounding really surprised.

"Yeah, just about."

"I hope you're not sick for the next nine months. I don't like being sick at all."

"Thanks baby."

* * *

It was Saturday already and I decided it was time to tell him. It was time to tell my dad. I wasn't going to tell Cameron. By now, he's already run off with some other girl and married her and now they're probably on their honeymoon.

"Hi Daddy, thanks for coming," I said, opening the door. He stepped inside.

"Uh oh. Daddy? What did you do?"

"It's not exactly something I did-"

"Are we going to need a lawyer?" he asked, laughing. I took a deep breath. He thinks this is a joke.

"Maybe?"

"Alright. Enough is enough. What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," I said so quietly even I couldn't hear myself.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Lauren I cannot hear you."

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted.

"No you're not!" he shouted back.

"But I am."

"But… you're 21! You can't have a baby. Who is it? Who is the father?"

"Cameron."

"I'm going to kill him," he said, opening the door and walking out.

"You can't!" I cried, running out after him. "I will!"

"You wouldn't kill him."

"I could."

"Why?"

"Because he's a married man!"

We stared at each other in silence. After a few minutes I went back inside the apartment. And I watched him through the window. He walked out to his car and he drove off. I didn't hear from him for the rest of the night.

* * *

© MissPrincessE


	11. Chapter 11

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I get out of school June 12 and I'm trying to finish up the end of the school year. With projects and finals and everything I've just been busy. So I am so sorry. and I'm sorry the update is short, I tried to make it longer but it didn't work out so well...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

I parked my car behind Latte Lotte. Today was Monday and my first day back to work. I took time off to deal with the trial and moving Rory in and everything. And then I took more time off because of morning sickness. My boss was getting annoyed of all the excuses so I kind of had to come back today.

"Lauren! I need you!" she shouted when I walked in through the door. I was only here for half a second. I didn't even clock in at work and she's already shouting at me.

"Whatch'a need Julie?" I shouted back.

"We have two fourteen year old girls coming here in two hours. They're going to need some training to work here after school."

"First timers?"

"Yep. Just like you were about six years ago."

I went in the back and started getting ready for my first day back to work.

* * *

"And that is how you make our signature lotte," I said. The two girls came for their first day of work. Their names were Sarah and Erica.

"So we'll be making the coffee?" the blond one asked. I couldn't remember if she was Sarah or Erica…

"No. You'll probably be taking orders or working the bakery section. But just in case, we teach you how to do them. Oh, and if you get confused we have recipe cards in a book on the back counter."

The girls got started and Julie took over for me while I went to pick up Rory from school.

* * *

"Why can't I just wait at home?" Rory asked, whining. Because I took the afternoon shift at work, Rory has to do his homework at Latte Lotte. Luckily, Dad gets off work in an hour and he's picking up Rory to go have some guy time and hopefully have a little talk.

"You'll only be here an hour. Sit in the back and do your homework. Then you can go over to Dad's and hang out with him and I'll pick you up from there after work and we'll go home."

"Lauren, we can't do this every day," Julie said, walking over to me.

"It's just for today. My dad had to work late but I promise I will find somewhere for Rory to go after school."

"Don't bother. I'm giving you the morning shift."

She went around the café and bused tables. I went back behind the counter to check on the new girls.

* * *

I went home after work around seven. Dad called and asked for some more time with Rory. So it was just me home alone and I decided to clean up the apartment. I always clean up when I needed to think. And what I needed to think about what this baby.

Rory came home around eight. I just finished cleaning the kitchen when he ran in the house. I heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey baby how was it?" I asked.

"Don't make me do that ever again!" he shouted. I heard him run into the bathroom and slam that door shut. Dad opened the front door and walked inside.

"I could hear the doors slamming from the car," he said.

"I asked you to talk to him. Not scar him for life."

"It's an awkward conversation that scars every child for life. I remember how you reacted when you had 'The Talk' with your mother."

"That was different. I was ten. And it's a lot more terrifying for girls."

"Well I just covered the basics, in case you were wondering. I didn't do the girl part; I figured you would want to talk to him about that."

"I wasn't asking but thank you. And I don't think I'll talk to him about that. But why do you care what I think?"

"Well you're his guardian now. You're so much like your mother. I can't stand arguing with her, let alone my own daughter."

He left and I walked to the bathroom.

"Hey baby are you okay?" I asked, tapping on the door.

"Why did you make me do that?" he asked through the door.

"I know it's awkward… but you're at that age-"

"Please don't talk to me about it."

"The awkwardness and embarrassment will pass," I said, walking away from the door. I went into my room to get ready for bed and I heard Rory turn on the shower.

* * *

©MissPrincessE


End file.
